


The Book of TenRose || by AnniKarefyehcs

by Anninym



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninym/pseuds/Anninym
Summary: A few OS I've written some time ago. #TENROSE[REQUESTS ALWAYS OPEN!]
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. You stupid alien!

**Author's Note:**

> For the beginning just a little fluffy drabble which ended up to be more like an proper little OS :3
> 
> Next one is coming tomorrow! See ye!

“Roooooseeeee!!! Where are ye?!” He screamed across the whole Tardis.  
She sighted.  
“I’m here Doctor. What is it?”  
He entered the kitchen where she was standing and making some tee.  
“I think Jack made me drunk.” He slurred and she gave him an amused look.  
“Again?”  
“Jep.”  
“You’re such an stupid alien.”  
“OI! Don’t say ‘m stupid. ‘M not stupid! ‘m clever!” He pouted.  
She giggled at his behaviour and took a sip from her now finished tea.  
“You want one too?”  
“mhm.”  
“Was that a yes?”  
“Yea.” He finally answered.  
“Good Boy.”  
She turned around to pour him some hot water in one of the cups and suddenly felt how two arms were wrapped around her. She felt his hot breath against her neck and couldn’t help but smile at his actions.  
“Didn’t knew you were such a cuddler.” She joked about his behaviour  
“Mhm. You smell like flowers.” He mumbled against her hair and she felt goosebumps all over her body.  
“I love flowers.” He added and inhaled her scent in.  
“Do you?”  
“Yea. And I love ye.” He finally said and she felt how her heart stopped.  
She turned around.  
“You what?”   
“I love ye, Rose Marion Tyler. Always had always will.”  
“You’re drunk.”  
“Yes I am. But it doesn’t change my feelings for you.” He smiled at her and she still couldn’t believe what he said.  
“You are indeed a stupid alien.”  
“W-Wha-Why?”  
“Because you have to get drunk to tell me that you love me!”  
“‘M sorry.” He mumble a little ashamed of himself.  
“Oh come here my stupid alien.”  
She pulled him into a hug and when they broke apart she took his face between her hands and smiled at him.  
“I love you too.” She whispered against his lips and leaned forward to kiss him. It didn’t took long until he finally kissed her back and they end up snogging in their from now on shared bedroom.


	2. The one with the slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor getting slapped by Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo here is the next little chapter. Someone in the comments had this brilliant idea of the Doctor getting slapped and I found it pretty funny so here is what’s happened. Hope you‘ll like it :3

“YOU DID WHAT?!” She screamed and slapped him right into his face. He looked shocked at her and held his own hand against his now hurting cheek.  
“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” He asked her and looked confused.  
“YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER!!” She screamed at him.  
“WELL YES I DID!” He screamed back.  
Another slap and another hurtful sound coming from the Doctor.

Suddenly the door of the apartment swung open and rose looked at both of them. They looked at rose.  
“What are you two doing?!” She asked rather angry.  
“SHE SLAPPED ME, ROSE!” The Doctor said and took a few steps back from Jackie who stared at him aggressively.   
Before Jackie could catch up again with the doctor she found herself staring directly into her daughters face.   
Rose stood in front of the Doctor and looked at her mother with an confused but also gutted look. Like she threw her favourite toy into the trash.  
“Why on earth do you slap him? What has he done?” She asked her mother and stared at her.  
“I SLAPPED HIM BECAUSE HE KISSED YOU!” Jackie explained and rose looked at her shocked.  
“Wh-What?! That’s the reason you’re hurting him?! Because we bloody kissed?!” Rose said unbelieving.  
“YES BECAUSE YOU... wait you wanted him to kiss you?” Jackie asked now confused.  
Rose sighed.  
“OF COURE I WANTED THAT! Bloody hell mum, I love him, okay?! And I wanted him to kiss me. I asked him to!” She exclaimed. Jackie felt instantly bad for hurting the doctor and looked at them apologising.  
“I-I didn’t know that. I thought... I... I’m sorry. Didn’t meant to hurt you Doctor, but I thought...” she stuttered and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back up into the doctors face. He smiled.  
“Everything’s alright, Jackie. I’m okay. And I’ll swear to the Tardis that I will NEVER will hurt Rose. I promise. I love her and I can’t live without her.” He assured her and she just nodded with a little thankful smile. Then there was a hug. She still felt bad for slapping him but he seemed to be okay with it. The doctor smiled into the hug but when he pulled away from it and turned to look into Rose face he saw her slightly shocked face.  
“Rose? Everything alright?” He asked a little concerned.  
“You... You love me?” She asked stuttering and he smiled.  
“Of course i love you Rose. I’ve ever had and ever will. You are the most important person in my timeline. You are the one who got booth my hearts forever.” He said softly and took a few steps closer to her. She looked up to him starting to progressing the word she’ve just heard. He smiled at her and stroke her cheek softly.  
When she finally seem to understand what he had just said, she pulled him down to her crushing her lips onto his. He instantly relaxed into the kiss and pulled her closer by her hips. Her hands were tangled up into his hair and the kiss deepened even more.  
Jackie looked at them a little shocked but soon realised that they will carry on with it the next minutes. She decided that she doesn’t want to see or hear anything that might will happen between the both of them. She cleared her throat.  
„Okay, so if you two want to do... things... PLEASE go into this stupid blue magic box. I’m happy for you two but I don’t want to see or even hear anything depending on those things in my house! Heard that?!“ she said a little nervous.  
The doctor and rose broke apart and Rose smiled at her mum.  
„Don’t worry, Mum. But I think we should go into the tardis, shouldn’t we Doctor?“ she said grinning and looked at him. He smiled and nodded agreeing.  
„Yes! That would be a good idea. Thanks for having us, Jackie. We will visit soon again. We promise!“ the doctor said and took roses hand to leave with her just in that moment and Jackie couldn’t stop herself from laughing behind the closed door.  
„Oh god, what a day.“ she said to herself and got back into the apartment.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is sad and Ten comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some TenRose again because I started watching the second season again and I’m dying.  
So have fun I think?

She sat on her bed and sniffed. She felt how her head pounded and how wet tears started again to run down her cheeks. She hated it to be so weak. She hated it to be so emotional about everything. But she was. And she could change it that easily. The only thing she could do and wanted to do is to hide inside her room and waited until it was over. Until she could build her happy facade up again. So she sat inside her room and silently cried like every other night since things happened.   
She didn’t want to think about it anymore. And she didn’t want to feel this guilty anymore. But her head kept reminding her of her badly mistakes and how she killed dozens of creatures just because of her weakness. She hated herself for it. And she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It destroyed her.

The doctor knew something was wrong with his Rose. Since 2 Weeks now she insisted on staying inside her room when they were back inside the Tardis. She only would come out to travel with him, but that’s it. As soon as they were back inside the Tardis she was gone inside her room. And every time he tried to ask her about it she said everything was alright and that she just was tired. But he didn’t believe her. He knew she was lying. But what could he do? If she didn’t wanted to talk to him about it. He knew it had something to do with the one planet we’re things didn’t got that well. Many creatures died. But why was she so into it? She didn’t had anything to do with it. She was kidnapped and nearly died because of this stupid alien general who wanted to destroy the whole planet. Only the thought made him immediately angry and he felt how clenched his hands into fists.

He didn’t wanted her to feel bad. He never wanted. So when he saw her today with puffed red eyes he finally decided to do the only thing he normally never would. He would go inside her room.  
So he stood in front of her door and thought about what he was found to do and say. Then he finally got the courage to softly knock on the door and, without waiting for any response, got inside her room.  
He found her sitting on the edge of her bed looking at him with wide red puffed eyes, that yelled ‚just had cried‘ in every language existing. She didn’t said anything just watched him while tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She was surprised, he could tell. But she didn’t seem to be angry at him for just coming inside her room.

When he wasn’t sensing any anger coming from her he slowly got in front of her kneeling down before her.   
„Rose... Please tell me what’s wrong.“ he saint with a soft concerned voice. She didn’t answer.  
„I know you’re not okay. Has it something to do with the planet we have been on? The one were these many creatures died? Do you think I’m any way that it was your fold or something?“ he tried and asked her still with an unbelievably soft voice. Like if he would speak louder he would break her.

„It was my fold.“ she then quietly said without looking at him. His eyes widened at her confession.  
„What?! No! It wasn’t in any sense your fold, Rose! You were kidnapped. You didn’t do anything wrong! He had killed all those creatures, not you!“ The Doctor said shocked and assuring.  
But she just shook her head.  
„No. if I weren’t that weak, they wouldn’t have died. I have just killed-„ she started while she began sobbing again, but before she could end the sentence she was pulled down into the doctors arms. He hold her tight against his chest.  
„No. You didn’t kill those creatures Rose. You would never. He killed them. Not you. You were the bravest person ever but he just killed them. He is a cruel monster and you are beautiful. You would’ve saved them all if you could’ve. But it wasn’t possible for you. So it’s NOT your fold! You hear me? Not your fold, Rose Tyler.“ He said soft but still forcefully for her to hear.  
And that was it. She started to cry all over again. Not just because she still felt guilty about what has happened but also because what he had said. Because she knew he was right somehow. And because she loved him and how he tried to comforting her. Just being there for her, while she was being a weak mess. He didn’t mind. He just wanted her to know everything was alright and he would save her.  
And she know he did. He always did. He always saved her and sometime she think she does the same to him. 

While she clung to him he just sat there with her crying in his arms. He stroke her back and whispered soft words into her ear. After a while the tears had stopped and dried and she cuddled into the doctors chest just a bit more. He smiled to himself and suddenly but still carefully got up on his feet with her in his arms. He laid her back onto her bed and she immediately cuddled up into her covers while she watched him carefully, slightly afraid of him leaving her alone again. But he wasn’t to. He never would ever let her alone again. 

He took of his coat and his tie with one smooth movement. Then he opened his white dress shirt to reveals a white T-shirt under it. He finally got his Trainers of and soon also his pants leaving him in only his striped boxers, coloured socks and a white T-shirt. He carefully took the covers on one side while he watched Roses expression for any warning signals, but she only watched him. He could sense something in her eyes but didn’t know what it exactly was, so he just tried to ignore it somehow. He got under the covers and Rose immediately snuggled into his side which leaved him slightly surprised at the first moment. But soon he returned on placing his arms fully around her and holding her tight against his chest again. While he breathed her scent in he felt how his heart swell for admiration for his beautiful pink and yellow human.

„I love you.“ he heard himself whispering before he could think about it. She didn’t say anything so he thought maybe she was asleep by now or she hadn’t heard it.  
But she had. And she felt how her heart made a happily jump inside her chest while she was laying on his. She didn’t know how to respond so she was silent a long time. Before she decided to show him, not tell.  
So she got up which got an surprised noise from the doctor who indeed thought she were sleeping and didn’t even heard what he was saying.  
He looked at her surprised and she just gave him a lovingly smile before she broke the distance between the two of them and kissed him soft and slowly. He responded immediately and she smiled into the kiss. When the two of them run out of breath he broke the kiss and pulled her tight against him again. 

„I love you too by the way.“ she quietly said and felt how his grip tightened around her while hearing these words coming from her. And with that they two fell asleep in each other’s arms. Knowing that there will always anyone who cared about them.


End file.
